


Look at the stars-

by HelenofTroy



Series: Dragonheart (1996)-Bowen & Kara -Episode 1 [1]
Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rise of Draco to the Dragon constellations,  the old code of Camelot is more alive than ever through Bowen and his descendants, his two children with Kara, his beautiful red-haired wife, the great leader from the last rebellion against the evil king Einon, in love with her. <br/>Now Bowen & Kara will try re-write all the Camelot code, guided by the Draco´s voice, in their dreams....but in the evenings too, & sometimes in the dawns, when the stars still they shine. A gift given to the Bowen´s bloodline just, but very soon, when the all is written in the paper will be for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at the stars-

The burners pregnant of Essences were turned off by the gentle wind in the afternoon, while Kara looked into the face of the man who was about to become her husband.

Then she saw in the eyes of Bowen that calm of blue serenity that had put under their spell since the first time that she saw him.   
Bowen smiled to Kara, who was absorbed in the beautiful blond hair of her fiance. Bowen then showed his perfect teeths, laughing harder and he squeezed her both hands again.

 

-Kara Do you accept Bowen...?-the Father ´s Gilber shakily voice was interrupted by the secure answer of Kara, she couldn´t wait anymore, in froint all the people, who whispered something while she said:   
-I do, i do-leting a little kiss in the right Bowen´s cheek. 

Kara became pregnant with his scent, and his presence. Bowen was wearing his old silver armor, with the shield of the new royal house on it. The rose and the sword. The new Royal House, the House of Ascany, sent by the same Pope was ruling England now. Its symbol, the pink rose covering the sword. 

-You are the rose, & i´m the sword-had said Bowen to Kara a lot of times, while she had complains, always complains....she wanted to be the sword...but when she saw how another women always were looking Bowen in the tavern, in the convent when Bowen was waiting by her, who lived with them while a months, the enough time for that all them would mourning to Einon, and over all to Draco, who had given his own glory and life by the country. 

But gradually the stars shine harder, and in the people´s the hearts hope was born again. 

Bowen just grew in grace and beauty, it was a dream of man. As a child, Kara was usually spying him while their betrothal, when Bowen taught to Eric Ascany soldiers , the new English king, so different of Einon and his cruelty. The new king was so blonde as Bowen, but less cute. His eyes were not two warm lakes, like the Bowen´s eyes, but full of a coldness so simple and elemental....

-Kara, Kara, come on! Get out ! -shouted Bowen smiling, while Kara embarrased leaved behind the straw carriage where she always was hidden. And Bowen embraced her, pushing her red hair:  
-Oh Kara, why are you tormenting me? i never will can learn to my new, men, you distract me-and while she did not say anything, Bowen always pulled her out with with a brief flick of his sword in her ass, while she smiled...Kara never said anything because she never wanted that Bowen would feel any any embarrassment in front of his men. 

And now...now... this mam was marrying with her. 

-I do-said Bowen, when was his turn. The gold ring run down the Kara´s slender annular. 

-Now, and just now, is when you can kiss each other-said the Father Gilbert, angry but happy, his lovely expression was unbroken, the Draco´s leaving had broken every soul, but the Father Gilbert and his happiness was the best example about the second chances. 

Then Bowen looked to Kara, while a second behind kiss her, while the king Eric, and her queen Anna, were at the bottom of the village, waiting to greet the couple.

Kara was dressing a long dress fabric salmon, and a gold and red crown in her head, just making highlight the red of her hair and her eyes, stained of shame, his natural green covered by the warm that she felt when Bowen by first time put his lips to hers, holding her with such tenderness that Kara can not get away from his embrace in a long time.

She loved that man with all her soul, all her strenght, all her life. On both sides of the altar, outdoors, all the villagers were then gathered, including twelve Bowen´s soldiers who guarded the marriage. 

-God bless Bowen & Kara! -was the popular acclaim, while Kara kissed her finger and embraced to the people who were in her marriage, she had met to all them since her childhood, and Bowen he knelt to receive the blessing of the king.

 

The feast had been incredible. Eric had arranged a populated table of the best roasts, wines, desserts.  
-A real feast for the people, for the commoners-said Bowen to Kara in their chosen place, while both ate happy , looking each other with desire, and letting that the day would run, for receive the night...and the admire the constellation of the dragon. Draco was there, with them, said Bowen, embracing Kara and leaving the feast. They left the feast without say a word to the king, in the white horse of Bowen. the new king would learn. 

-Happy night, Bowen, i bless you and your family too -said Draco, when Bowen was entering in his new house, with Kara on his arms. 

-What? What? -said Bowen while the Draco's voice permeated his heart, was so clear, Bowen felt his voice so close.  
That's how it all started.

Bowen released on the floor to Kara, while looked the sky closing after his eyes.

-Bowen my love, is all ok? -asked to him, worried Kara, but how he did not say anything, she touched his back, free already from the heavy armor, dressed now with his dazzling black vest. But Bowen suddenly took her face in his hands and said:

-Is Draco, he has blessed to me, to us-Bowen said, and Kara smiled feeling the same happiness of Bowen, sharing his pain and cleaning the tears that falled from the Bowen´s eyes in her own face.   
Bowen then took her and together entered in the house.   
Bowen had got a great house for them, a little castle, that was own of one of the Arthurians legend, was almost falled from the blue, Kara never had been there. 

-Why did you not tell me anything of the house? -Kara asked while Bowen started to undress her clothes, in the great bedroom ready, rose scents entered suddenly by everywhere, and Kara saw how the maids left smiling the big bedroom and she wanted touch the roses left by them at same time over the bed, but was almost impossible.   
She turned around and kissed the Bowen´s mouth, while both of them falled in that same bed, and Bowen kissed her naked shoulders, and bit a bit, Kara embraced his body, pulling out his vest softly while Bowen entered inside her, and lost his own pain in the red hair of Kara, who saw to the stone window and saw the sky far, pretty far....while she was woman by first time, forgeting with every Bowen´s touch the horror that was for her a bad king in her past named Bowen. 

The life never had been so great . The next 8 years were the "years of our seeds" as Bowen fooling always was saying.   
In the first year of marriage, Kara gave birth a little girl of blonde hair as her father, and Bowen named her as his mother before: Lisa. The motherhood changed a lot of to Kara. She now was not only a warrior, but a mother too. Her strenght was now double, her desire to fight by keep her home saved too. 

For that, she never let that the little Lisa would interrupt to daddy, while in the nights, alone, in the Old medieval courtyard, Bowen was writting something, in a heavy book: was a code of a code of chivalry for his knights, Kara knew that...but Bowen never had to speak to her that the Draco´s voice was the real author of that, and Bowen just the man who was writting his words, Bowen was the channel. 

Kara knew that when his son, Luke, born in the 3rd year from his marriage, said to her: 

-Hey mum, that strong voice come from ...mmmh how is the name...?-he asked embracing Kara, with his red hair stucked by the sweat of his careers. The child was just 2, but he already knew speak as a child more older and his sister, the little Lisa, said to him.   
-From the stars, silly, yes daddy hear that voice, come with me-said Lisa. 

Then Kara looked how both children left her, saying "hey mum we´re going with dad and Draco!". 

The children runed into the door:   
-Hey, dad, can we go with you? -asked Lisa, with her little sword, while Kara smiled. 

-Oh but what we have here....a Kara jr.? look at you with that sword...oh Lisa and what??? Who is this little boy? -the laughs of Luke and Lisa were mixed with the Bowen´s laughs, while their father took the children one with every hand, and kissed them.   
Any father was like Bowen, Kara thought looking them, how they sit in the most hightest tower. 

-Hey Kara, i know that you are there! -Bowen screamed, but Kara noticed how a gift had been given to Bowen and to their children, too. they can listen Draco´s voice, always under his starts, but she never would do it.   
-Mum come here!-Lisa screamed.  
-Draco is calling you , wife-said Bowen, giving his book while a second to Lisa, he up the stairs coming by Kara.   
-Kara what is wrong? -Bowen said-i was so sure that you would learn this.   
-The children are so happy of hear to Draco, for me is an honour, Bowen-she said-and i will hear him through your words. 

Bowen intertwines his hands with hers.   
-Draco asked me that i did not tell you anything more, that was a surprise, you had to learn that by yourself, my love.   
Bowen stroked the Kara´s hair, but she kissed him deeply, and both down the grand staircase and accompanied their children.  
-Look mum, Draco said that love my drawing-said Lisa, throwing herself into the lap of Kara. Kara kissed to her daughter .   
-Is perfect my love, as our family.   
Bowen holding his son, smiled to her while the Old Code was restaured as the english men had met it one day for the king Arthur´s glory.


End file.
